Ah'jo'gun is the Ojibwe word for bridge. The proposed project represents a continuation of a successful Bridges to the Baccalaureate program. The purpose of this project is to enhance the mathematics and science instruction of under-represented minorities at tribal community colleges in North Dakota, and to provide science research opportunities to them. These enhancements will increase the number of students transferring to a four-year institution and obtaining a bachelor's degree in the sciences. The ultimate objective is an increase in the number of minority students pursuing research careers in areas impacting the biomedical sciences. The target minority for this proposal is Native Americans. Many Native American students in North Dakota make their entry into the higher education system through tribally- controlled community colleges (TCCs) located on or near Indian reservations. This project will use the North Dakota Interactive Video Network (IVN)to share math and science instruction among all five tribal community colleges. The Interactive Video Network will also allow the sharing of more specialized courses offered at UND. Exposure of community college students to research will take place both at the community colleges through participation in research projects taking place on the reservation, and through coordination with summer research programs at UND. The Ah'jo'gun Program will be administered by the staff of the Minority Access to Research Careers Program at UND which provides support and counseling services. Each tribal college will also have a site coordinator to oversee implementation of the project at that college. Students coming to UND for summer research will work in research laboratories situated on campus including the Medical School. This program will complement already established minority programs at UND and the tribal community colleges. In addition to helping students to fulfill their individual goals, this program is also expected to produce future role models, provide an early exposure to scientific research, and provide encouragement to increase the motivation of a generation of future scientists.